FwPC42
, dubbed Together, We Are One! in the English dub, is the 42nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 42nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The girls risk being consumed by darkness after being separated, leaving them to realize what the most important thing to them is as they try to find each other. '' Synopsis At Honoka's, the girls recall what happened recently. Pollun still isn't sure of it himself, and he sits on Chuutaro's head, transforming into commune form. Elder talks with them, saying that this was a part of the power of Creation. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, Hidehiko confirms for Ryuichiro that since they are made from the Evil King, he isn't actually sure what they can do. Shouko suggests that they try to get the power of Creation, but when they don't seem to hear her she starts to yell at them until they do. Hidehiko opens the gate to the mansion and releases the bird while Zakkena Butlers watch it fly away. As this occurs, Guardian demands that they release him, not the bird. After school, Nagisa, Shiho, and Rina meet up at Akane's stand. They tell her about their recent Lacrosse match and how they almost lost it, but Akane reminds them that winning or losing isn't the most important thing. Shiho asks what it is and Nagisa finds herself distracted and starts to mutter- only for her friends to wonder if she may be in love with someone. Nagisa tries to deny it, although she thinks about Fujipi. As Shiho teases her for now thinking of someone, Nagisa defends herself as Honoka joins them. The girls ask Honoka what she believes to be the most important thing for her. She claims water, because 70% of human's body is water. Then it's proteins, that make their bodies, along with amino acids that make proteins, and carbohydrates for energy. She begins to discuss how amazing the human bio system really is, even saying that a healthy woman can survive only on water for two months. At the park, Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun play Shiratori. Mepple starts with ice cream (''aisu kurimu), Mipple responds with potato chips (poteto furai), although it doesn't begin with a mu. Nagisa points this out, but they continue, with Pollun saying pass (pasu), Mepple says Potato Gratin (poteto guratan), and while he ended his word with an n'', he does not lose. Mipple says ''Pollun, but this makes him start to cry since he planned on saying his name. Nagisa continues to think about what is the most important to her and suddenly the mascots revert to commune form. Pollun hides beneath a bench as Juna and Regine appear. After transforming, the girls quickly unleash a Marble Screw; only for a tornado to separate their hands. They call out a Zakenna from leaves and kidnap White, leaving Black by herself. White awakens in a strange place while a voice, really Belzei Gertrude, speaks to her to inform her that she is in Darkness. The land is overflowing with it, so anyone from the Garden of Light is unable to stand it. He explains that without each other, it is only natural for them to be weak, and alone, they are helpless. This is why they are searching for each other- because they need to fill that feeling of helplessness. In the end, they do everything for themselves. At the same time, Black is helplessly looking for White and Regine mocks her for being together for so long, saying that it's hard to be alone. She claims that Nagisa is helpless on her own and Nagisa confesses to Mepple that Regine is right- she is unable to do anything by herself. White was always there encouraging her, but without her she is so uncertain of herself. White stands up in the Darkness and sees that her fingertips are already starting to be consumed by Darkness. She screams as Black and Mepple resume a game of Shiratori to stay calm and try to figure things out. Black starts with tomodachi (friends), Mepple says chiisukeiki (cheesecake), then Black says posuto (mailbox), so Mepple responds with tomato, and Black responds with popura (popular). Mepple then finishes to say Ramen, but soon they remember their original goal of locating Honoka after going through a few more words. Suddenly, they see a light and a train approaches. Black steps onto it to see that Juna is waiting for her. She asks where White is and he reveals that she is slowly being consumed by Darkness. Angrily Black powers up and Juna sends a punch at her, which she blocks before an explosion occurs. Black escapes down into the sewers as the Dark Seed's voices try to to prove to her just how helpless she truly is on her own. Mipple feels hopeful despite the bleak situation, and Honoka comments that she can still feel Black's hand in her own. As this goes on, Black is attacked by an army of Zakenna. Black angrily tells them off while saying how important White is and how much she cares about her, so she continues to fight until she reaches Regine, who tries stopping her. Black proves to be faster and quickly hits the wall separating her from White. White hears this sound and notices the breaking wall as the Darkness almost entirely consumes her. They are reunited after Black kicks the wall and busts it apart. White claims to be fine and Black begins to cry before scolding her, asking her if she is really okay, only for Juna and Regine to return and start attacking them. Pollun arrives to give the girls their Rainbow Bracelets, and with them they show to be stronger than ever before, using Rainbow Storm to drive them away. The next day, Nagisa has finally got her answer. The most important thing is yourself, in the sense of your thoughts of helping others, and other things. Major Events * The Dark Seeds begin to rebel against the Evil King. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Chuutaro Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes